Karla Tate
Karla Tate was a character who appeared in'' Murder 3: The Beginning. She was a junior at Eldridge High School, best friends with Ada Lovell, good friends with Ellis Jones and Brad Clyde, the latter who she had a crush on and the daughter of Will Tate. Her mother, Evelyn, passed away during childbirth. She was the eighth victim of Arthur Clyde's first killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder 3: The Beginning Karla first appeared driving to her home with Ada, after going inside they found Will at home reading. After talking about grades for a little bit, the girls went up to Karla's room and talked for a while whilst Karla tried on different looks. They chatted mainly about Ellis and Brad, talking about having sex with them before Ada brought up the idea of asking Ellis to sneak them into his dad's club. After which the girl's started studying. The next day after returning home from school, Karla found her father's dirty little secret. Kalina Burley had spent the entire day at the Tate residence and had just finished getting dressed when she came face-to-face with Karla, they talked briefly and Karla threatened her and told her to stay away from her father but he taunt was dismissed. Will then attempted to talk to her about calling Kalina a whore, but Karla mostly shrugged it off. The day after that Ada went over to Karla's house to get ready for their night of fun. They talked a bit and went over their plans for the boys that night. Then after heading to the club, the girls met with Brad and Ellis for a night of drinking, dancing, and fun, the group chatted for a bit before Ellis revealed that he'd brought a few cases of beer to share with his friends. They drank a little before Karla suggested turning on music, initially Ada volunteered to go get CDs but Ellis said it wasn't very safe out at night for a girl so he went out to get them. While they waited, Karla chatted up Brad and started to make out with him but this was cut off as a loud scream echoed into the club and the group ran outside to see what it was. They saw Kalina's nude, dead body hanging from the broken down ferris wheel across the street, immediately Ada thought of Ellis and ran to his truck, magically knowing where it was, and found him dead. The next day Karla broke the news to her father about Kalina and this caused her to be late for school. After arriving, Karla, Ada, and Brad were called into the office before being greeted by a police officer and taken to the police station. After arriving and meeting with their parents, minus Brad's, Karla, Ada, Will, Brad, and Savannah were all informed that Brad's father, Arthur, was the prime suspect as the Killer as he'd disappeared and his wife, Brad's mother, was found dead as was his therapist. Savannah then asked Will to take Ada for the night as she had to work and he agreed, Karla, Will, Ada, and Brad then went to the Tate's house. As soon as they arrived home, Karla went to take a shower and upon returning she heard Brad talking about leaving town and suggested they go to the Waffle House diner to eat. Once there, she, Ada, and Brad talked about memories of Ellis for a short while and ate together. Karla received a message from her father, though it was really from Arthur as Will was dead by now, that she needed to come home immediately and she was grounded. When they'd finished eating and exited, Karla realized she'd left her phone inside and returned for it, once inside Arthur locked the doors with the alarm and sent Karla a picture of Loretta's dead body, her father's, and then the buzzing signal. Upon revealing himself, Brad attempted to break the window with a brick, discovering it to be shatter-resistant. Karla defended herself, throwing plates and silverware at Arthur, this didn't phase him as he continued walking towards her, now armed with a steak knife. Karla jumped over the counter and managed to find a handgun and two bullets, she attempted to shoot Arthur but in her panicked state she missed. Fearing she'd miss again, Karla turned the gun on herself after defiantly telling Arthur she'd never be his victim. Victims #Evelyn Tate (''indirect) #Karla Tate (suicide) Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Angela. *She & Ada's names pay a small tribute to Carla and Ada from the Resident Evil series. **Karla's name is also a tribute to Karla Wilson. *She is the first, and currently only, character in the ''Murder'' series to commit suicide. *She was the first character to actually hear the buzzing sound through her phone, however she was also the first character to hear it and not be killed by the Killer as she commited suicide. Category:Eldridge Category:Murder Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicide Category:Main Character